Path of Darkness
by AlterNate413
Summary: Two armies clashed at the Altera Core, Elsword and the rest led an army formed up with Humans, Elves, Nasods and Ponggos to free the floating island of Altera from the Tainted Nasod. After the battle, the party was forced to pay for the island to survive in the aftermath. Is the price to high for them and how will the rest of the party react. I Don't own ELSWORD
1. Chapter 1

**Author Rant**

**Hello there guys…. AlterNate413 here!**

**This is my very first fan fiction story I had ever made. I'm open to any feedbacks, comments and criticism. So… well… here's the story…. Hope you like it**

**Classes/Positions**

**Elsword Sieghart – 16, Lord Knight, General of the Human Army**

**Aisha – 18, Former Elemental Master, Rouge Magician**

**Rena Windstrife – age unknown, Grand Archer, Leader of the band of elves**

**Raven – age unknown, Veteran Commander Leader and only member of the Crow Mercenaries**

**Eve – 200+, Code Empress, Leader of the Nasod Rebels**

Altera Core

A battle was undergoing at the Altera Core. This battle was between the Alliance of Ponggos, Humans, Elves and some Nasods against an army of tainted Nasods.

The two armies clashed against each other. Everywhere there were screams, curses and cries. Arrows and balls of magic flew from the side of the alliance while lasers and electric balls flow from the Tainted Nasods. At first the armies were in a stalemate up until the arrival of the Nasod King. Due to his massive size and great power he was able to flung away squads with ease leaving the alliance into disarray. In a short strategic meeting, the leaders decided to charge into the heart of the Tainted Nasod army. They believed it was best strategy at the moment and performed it splendidly. They managed to disperse the battalions of Tainted Nasods and reached the Nasod King.

"Black Hole!"

Eve shouted sonorously shouted and a black hole appeared in the middle of the guards of the Nasod King sucking them all in leaving the Nasod King unguarded, suddenly the Ignis and Leviathan managed to crawl out of the hole before Eve imploded it. Seeing the chance both of them channelled their energies and made the sky rain giant blocks of Ice and meteors. Eve managed to avoid it and she then flew high up into the sky before landing beside Rena.

"Eve! I Need your help over here!" Elsword shouted while parrying the Large hand of the Nasod King with his Armageddon Blade"

"I'm coming!" She said

"Gungnir!"

Rena the shot an arrow to the sky, moments later eight giant arrows came falling down towards Ignis which then created tornadoes ripping apart the Nasod.

Raven then ran towards Leviathan after destroying the Crow Rider shooting 70 blasts of heat towards Leviathan annihilating the him from existence.

"Aisha! Are you still not ready!?" Elsword shouted

"Shields are Failing. Requesting back-up" Eve said with crackles of lightning around her

"Ice, Fire, Lightning, heed my call and Unleash you fury! Elemental Storm!"

As Aisha shouted, the entire sky darkened giant spikes of Ice formed around her destroying the Armor of the Nasod King revealing his core in the open.

"W-wha!? What is this power?" He thunderously said

"It's not over yet! Hayaaa!"

The Nasod King moved his giant arm to protect his core from the lightning .

"Oh no you don't, Armageddon blade! Spiral Blast!"

A giant wave suddenly prevented the arm of the Nasod King from protecting his core and then almost in sink Lightning then went in and Striked the core. Aisha then used spatial magic to blink inside the Nasod King and then created a giant vortex of fire creating whirlwinds and shaking the earth defeating the Nasod King.

What remained from the Nasod King was a giant Shard of Dark Eldrit with a length of 250 meters. Looking shocked, Echo then ran towards Elsword and the rest shakily speaking.

"Guys, that giant shard of Dark Eldrit is shining dangerously!"

"Energy, peaking at irregular intervals" Eve mechanically said

"What!? What's going on?"

"In about 2 minutes and 30 seconds, that shard will explode with a diameter of 2 kilometres" Eve replied

"Huh!? What Did you say!?" Elsword said questioned

"Have the army retreat immediately, all the Tainted Nasods have already been confirmed to have been deactivated. We had won this battle, but it's too early to celebrate yet!"

"Affirmative!" "Okay!" Elsword and Eve simultaneously said

"Wait! Everybody I have something Important to tell you!" Rena stopped the gang but had let the army retreat leaving them behind.

"Once that shard explodes, Dark energy will destroy this land an render the island infertile for the next 80 years. Demons will ran amok and make this their breeding ground!"

""""What!?"""" Everybody except Rena exclaimed.

From the side Echo then said to the gang.

"Yes, it may render the floating Island inhabitable so our only choice is to abandon this island and have the Ponggos relocate to the ground below.

"I see" Elsword said begrudgingly and tightened his fist and agreed in frustration

**Aisha**

I felt a bit dizzy and fatigued for casting that great magic leaving me almost devoid of El mana.

I could only understand bits of pieces from what they were talking about. The only things I could understand where Dark Eldrit Shard, Explosion and inhabitable.

From there I concluded it to be dangerous and stared at the giant Dark Eldrit Shard. I then remembered a spell from a grimoire of dark magic about taking in mana from the objects in the environment. I then then looked at Eve and said to her telepathically.

_I'm going to suck the mana from that thing dry to prevent the explosion. So please help them if I won't be able to return_.

I pleaded to her.

_I don't agree with your course of action._

Eve worriedly tried to stop me

_Please, it's the only way to protect your home and the Ponggos. So I'm counting on you._

With that said I quickly cut off the line and then pushed Elsword from the back making him fall head first.

"Let's just quickly get out of here! Eldork, is your small brain still trying to comprehend this situation!?"

"Gaaah! Hey grape! I know already, but the Ponggos will lose their home if we don't do anything!" Elsword screamed

"it's only temporary, and have you forgotten that Eve will be able to help the Ponggos 80 years from now, since that already plenty of time to let her rebuild her Nasod Kingdom back to it's former glory, though we won't be there to help her, I'm sure she'll be able to do something since we already know how powerful she is or you don't believe in her power to drive the demons out of here?"

"Okay, okay. I believe in her, I mean she's my friend and that I already know about her power so just shut up and stop lecturing already grape"

After saying that, Elsword then turned his back and began to run with Rena giggling beside him along with Raven, Echo and Eve.

_Sorry._

I spoke those words low enough that no one would be able to hear them besides me and then blinked towards the giant Dark Eldrit shard leaving behind an illusion of me running behind them.

I then started to focus my will and tapped into the darkness inside of me and started to take in the energies of the shard in front of me.

Madness, Hatred, Grudges and Fear started to grip my very being and I felt so much pained that I was unable to hold my scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"

The pain was so intense that getting stabbed felt like a pinch in the cheek if compared to this. I started coughing out blood and felt an ominous aura starting to surround me and then I heard a voice from within the darkness.

_Human you interest me, I haven't been interested in another human since 500 years ago. From the things going on here, if you continue on doing this you won't be able to stop the explosion and will only die a futile death. Say do you want power? Do you want an unlimited source of power able to stop this situation with ease?_

From the voice I quickly concluded that he was a demon. Leaving me no choice I swallowed down a mouthful of blood and saliva before mustering an answering in my mind withstanding the excruciating pain.

_Y-yes! I want power!? Enough power to protect this place!_

_Hahahahah! Very well human. From this day forth you hall be the Princess of Darkness! The Void Princess! You shall rule the demons that crawl and lurk in the shadows of the Demon World! Know this Human your soul is no contracted to me, Angkor! The Great Phantom King of Demons! I amd the Demon Lord of the Shadow Demons!_

With that said I suddenly fell down from the sky and was caught by Elsword before hitting the ground. With a stupid face he then said to me with a sour look on his face.

"YOU IDIOTIC GRAPE! WHY"D YOU TRY TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF!"

"I WON'T ALLOW IT! I WON'T, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY! I'M YOUR COMRADE, YOUR FRIEND! I! I HAVE ALREADY…"

I then limply raised my right hand and tried to caress the hair of Elsword then said

"Idiot…. I… I won't die… s-simply from this" I then heard Angkor say

_Human the preparation for the contract is complete, as a repercussion for the contract your body will regress in age by 4 years. Know these three conditions I will give you for this contract, First you shall wear the clothes I have prepared for you and second your are not allowed to leave by my side and third you shall be living in the demon world for 1 year to learn about demon magic and the dark arts._

After saying that, I then felt a surge of Dark El flow to my body and an oddly shaped bat appear from a portal blowing away Elsword and the process.

"For now Princess, I shall heal you fatigued body and assist you in eating this Eldrit Shard, I am a spectre of Angkor and shall appear in this form from now on"

A dark aura then surrounded me and I saw Elsword look my way with a dumb look on his face. I then felt my body becoming lighter and my energy coming back to me.

"I have now finished you're healing Princess, with this you are now able to eat that shard with ease."

Eat? I think he's saying that I am now able to suck the energies from the giant shard beside me. I then flew up again and started to suck the energies from the crystal.

Compared to the last time, this time it was a lot easier and instead of pain, my body felt as if my hunger was satiated. I felt that I can still suck the energies at a stronger rate, I increase the amount of draining to its maximum.

Within a few moments I was able to stop the shard from exploding and then I landed beside Elsword punching him in the gut in the process.

"Idiot! Why'd you come back!? You really are stupid if you think I won't be able to do something about the situation! I'll have you know, I was once known as the prodigal magician who was already the best of the best when I was still at the age of 12"

Shocked, Elsword then closed in on me then said.

"Did you just become shorter? Grape?"

W-what!?

"A-Angkor, why is my body shorter" I then raised a question to the bat, which is kinda cute, resting on my head.

"Princess, I have already told you that your body will regress by 4 years of age which means as of now, your body is that of a 14 year old teen." He quickly replied with ease

I then see the familiar smirk form from the red haired knight in front of me before saying

"So, does this mean I'm technically older than grape now?" He mischievously asked the bat

"Yes, technically that is so"

His smirk becoming more conspicuous then yelled to the others.

"Hey! Everyone, Aisha became younger! So I'm now older than Her!"

Saying that I then saw Rena and Raven stare at me while I saw Eve and Echo looking at me as if I'm some sort of object to experiment.

This is bad, I gotta get outta here.

Rena then exclaimed!

"Aisha! You're sooo cute! I can't believe you're so cute!

Eve the said

"I am reading immeasurable amount of Dark El power radiating from Aisha, this is a cause of concern cause this amount can kill a human within seconds. Strangely enough, I don't see symptoms of Mana Overload or Dark El poisoning from her body"

Echo then said.

"Oooh, what a great magic! Aisha is now shorter than me!"

Elsword then rudely patted my head and said to the indifferent Raven

"Isn't she short? Right Raven? She became much shorter now! Hahahahah!"

The then punched Elsword in the face and said.

"Eldork!"

After that we then slowly walked to the allied army only to get hostile gazes from the Ponggos, Humans and Elves. They became cautious then said

"A demon is here!? Kill the Demon."

"Look, she emenating Dark El Energies from her body!"

Elsword then said to the army

"Everyone, she's the one who stopped the explosion!"

"She is already corrupted with Dark El"

The army then started to charge towards me.

Feeling disappointed I then created a mass of pure Dark El mana to shield me from any attacks.

Elsword and the rest tried to stop them but were instead pinned down by the others. Beside me Angkor then said

"Princess, this place has become hostile, I think its about time for you to go to the Demon world and train there"

I almost forgot about the conditions, I then reflected on what to do before saying to the gang.

"Everyone, it has been fun travelling with you, but as you can see I've already become tainted with Dark El so I can't come with you any longer!"

"With this I'm going to say goodbye to, I hope fate will bring us together again."

With tears falling down from my eyes, a spear managed to penetrate through the shield and scratched my cheek making blood fall down.

Angkor the said:

"Then I shall transport you to the demon world"

Taking my last look at everybody and Elsword, I then nodded towards Angkor

With that, Angkor's mouth then spewed out a mass of dark Aura then opened a portal leading to the demon world tearing me away from the people whom I cared for before screaming.

"GOODBYE EVERYONE!"

I then threw away the ring which was given to me by Elsword and the rest to the ground.

**(Well that's it for now, hope you like it. :3 gonna update this again if I have time. Next chapter will be about the rest of the El gang after Aisha left to the demon realm)**

**I'm open to feedbacks guys so just send me any reviews about this chapter… ^^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Rant**

**Hey there again guys, AlterNate413 here, bringing to you the continuation of **_**The Path of Darkness…**_

**I'm really trying my best to not make the story feel rushed or what not…**

**So here's the story….It kinda follows Aisha's POV in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword**

Chapter 2

**Aisha**

"GOODBYE EVERYONE!"

Those words rang in my ear as I touched the wound that was caused by a spear that had penetrated through my Mana Shield. Even though I knew what would happen if I contracted with a demon. Feeling fatigued from the battle against the Nasod King I then closed my eyes and hugged my knees and told Angkor that I was gonna sleep.

I slowly trudged my way across the forest searching for any pieces of Eldrit Shards. My name was Aisha Purpleheart. I was once at the peak of all magicians of Elrios carrying the title of Elemental Master, but one fateful day I stumbled upon a ring and it stole all of my mana leaving me with minute amounts just right to fire around 3 – 4 fireballs at most. When I told my family about this matter, I received a slap from my mother who then threw me outside, she then ordered a servant to gather all my clothes and burn it. I pleaded to her not to do so but she only coldly glared at me and said.

"From here on you are now only Aisha, you are not allowed to use Purpleheart again and I will then notify the Mages guild about this incident. I do not want to suffer the humiliation of trying to hide this event from them. I will ask them to strip you of your title of being an Elemental Master and have you be labelled as a Rouge Magician."

From there my entire world collapsed and I only felt despair, my world slowly lost its color. She then continued,

"Here, I'll give some gold coins, so hurry up and leave this place! You are not worthy stay here any longer!"

"Your highness… highness…. Your highness please wakes up…."

I felt some nudging from, I then groaned but slowly rose from the bed. Wait a minute…. Bed? When did I sleep on a bed?

I then opened my eyes and pinched my cheeks on to find out that this was all real.

"Oh! Human, you have awakened already!"

I then heard a familiar voice coming from my side and saw not Angkor but a person.

"A….A…Ang…"

I was so shocked that I was unable to properly speak. Instead of the petite purple winged bat I saw a man in his 30s or 40s with a long white hair that had reached up to his waist, two canines slightly visible from his mouth and he wore some intricately designed clothing that looked holy instead of demonic.

"This is my real form, that bat in which you saw is only my familiar and a vessel for me to transfer some of my power to you human."

"Stop calling me a human, though I am a human but I have a name you know, its Aisha…. My name is Aisha" I had almost added my last name

"Oh so the name of my contractor is Aisha huh? No last name?"

"I have no last name…." I then lowered my eyes and remembered what had happened 3 years ago….

"Well, that's pretty convenient for me." He said with a smirk forming up his face

"Eh? Why?"

"From now on Aisha, your last name will be Darkring, Aisha Darkring"

"Darkring….. Aisha… Darkring? Why? Why do I need to have a last name? I'm only your contractor so why do you need to give that?"

I was really doubtful, I was disowned by my family, had my surname and title strip away from me so as to not leave a stain to the Purpleheart family.

"Have you forgotten? I'm the Demon Lord of the Shadow Demons, so as my contractor you have also become the Princess of the Shadow Demons."

As I thought, there is a catch to having a last name but I was a bit surprised that I became a princess. I thought Petite Angkor was only calling me princess as a joke cause of how physically weak I am.

"Next on the agenda is about our contract, you have already agreed to the conditions I have set so…." Angkor then snapped his fingers letting out a sound that echoed.

As if it were practiced, a group of maids with horns suddenly surrounded me.

"Hey! What are you doing!? W-Why are you taking my clothes off! What's the Idea here!? A-Anyone Help me!" I screamed

As I screamed another group of maids approached me carrying some kind of clothes and then...

"W…Wait! Am I really gonna wear that! Nooooo!"

When the nightmare had finally ended, a pair of maids then carried a wall mirror and what I saw was.

"Are these thing really clothes! Aren't these things undergarments!"

From the mirror, I had seen that I was wearing a piece of cloth that was really small with a cross design and would only cover my chest area exposing my stomach, on my arms were some long purple sleeves that had frills at the ends.

Further down below, I was wearing a really short tight skirt that was only enough so that my panties won't be seen. There were also four wing like things attached to the skirt, these kinda resembled bat wings.

I was also wearing thigh-high purple boots with high heels. All in all the design was good but the top was really too revealing.

"Angkor! What's with these clothes!? Do I really need to wear them?"

"Yep! You have already adhered to my contract so whatever you say to me is useless."

"Can't you at least make the top less revealing! Please!" I pleaded to him with all my heart. "No can do! Hahahahahaha!"

Damn it! I'm really starting to think that he is really just another perverted lolicon! I don't how he had done it but he had also managed to revert my age back to 14 to suit his fetishes! Damn it all!

"Well then, Aisha follow me, there is a place where we need to go."

"What? Where to?" I hesitantly asked

"To the balcony! I have an important announcement to make right now."

"Ah okay, but can I please wear something else, at least give something to cover up my chest!?" I shouted towards Angkor

"No can do."

Since it was a contract I couldn't do anything without the consent of the one I am contracted. Seeing as my actions were futile I then quickly followed Angkor.

When we had arrived to the balcony I was greeted by a very loud applause from thousands to millions of demons that came in all shapes and sizes. Angkor raised his hands and silence took over the entire area, slightly nodding his head Angkor than declared.

"My subjects I gathered all of you today to announce the coronation a new Princess of the void! Princess Aisha Darkring!" He then motioned his hand signalling for me to stand up beside him

"As of today she will be the crowned Princess and shall wield the powers of the everlasting darkness of the void!"

A loud cheer then erupted from the demons gathered for today. I then felt embarrassed and thought that if Elsword was here I would have had vented all of my anger and embarrassment to him.

"Also, a year from now we shall invade the world of Elrios, though blood may be shed I hope you all to follow these wishes of mine so that we can still see the rise of another moon."

With that said cheer louder than the previous one erupted. I was shocked to hear of a demon invasion into the human world that I threw Angkor a question while clenching my fists at both sides.

"Why do you need to invade and create chaos in Elrios even though we had worked so hard to stop the Nasod King!"

"We need to perform ritual to create a barrier in this world to protect us from the beings from of another dimension."

"Do you really need to attack Elrios again to protect it? Have you ever tried to tell the barrier you had said? "I then gave him a cold glare

"Yes, we had tried but that had resulted in the destruction of the Nasod Kingdom. In order to prevent that tragedy from ever happening again we are prepared to be called evil so as to have the least amount of blood spilled" His eyes then became sharp and continued to say

"I don't ever want to let that happen again! I would do everything in my power to prevent another kingdom from being destroyed! For that I will invade Elrios and perform the ritual to rejuvenate the barrier between dimensions without sacrificing a race!"

I then thought about Eve and place both of my hands to my mouth as I listened to him further.

"We only need to secure the Giant Eldrit shard from Hamel and perform the ritual of dimensions in Peita to fix the barrier."

"So the demons will really not destroy the Kingdoms?"

"Of course not, since we Demons ourselves have sworn to protect all life that was created by the Void."

I then stared wide eyes at Angkor as he a maid walked near him and began to whisper something into his ears. A few seconds later he then began to speak to me again.

"Aisha, during this year you will have to learn all the things about Dark El Magic and Moonstones, by the way your tutor is a red haired knight and my trusted Demon General, Ran and Elesis Sieghart."

"Okay I see…. Sieghart?"

"Yep Sieghart." He replied as he turned his body back and went towards the door leaving me thinking of a certain red haired boy that also had the last name of Sieghart with him.

**And its done!**

**Elesis and Ran made an appearance in this chapter! Yey…**

**Angkor is pretty important in this story and though I'm the author, I'm really shocked to find him really noble and well respectable… hahaha!**

**Please give me any feedbacks or criticism or any violent reactions regarding this chapter I'm really thankful if there are any… ^^/**

**I'm gonna upload another update the day after tomorrow… just saying! hahahah**

**By the way, I'm really glad you liked it Spirify… \^o^/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there guyz, AlterNate413 here…**

**I messed up big time, this should have been chapter two and the last one should have been chapter 3… well it didn't really affect the plot or anything just wanna let you know…. Hahahahaha**

**So here's chapter 3**

The Elsword and the rest looked at Aisha as she slowly floated away from. Elsword hurriedly tried to grab her hand so that she wouldn't be able to flee from them but was stopped by a black energy that had emanated from her body.

As the rest of the Army saw this they screamed almost in unison with one another.

"A dark mage! A dark mage has come!"

"Look at her sinister aura! she's certainly evil!"

"She's a hell spawn! Kill her"

"I bet she's the one who tainted all those Nasods!"

"Kill her!" "Kill her!"

The army then slowly surrounded Aisha as she was floating away. A series of attack rained down upon her. Arrows, spears and some magic tried to penetrate her energy field.

"Aisha! Everyone stop! She's Aisha! She only became like that because she absorbed the energies of the Dark El into her body!"

Elsword screamed as he ran into the center of the chaos. Echo saw this and ordered a few men to restrain Elsword. Echo then relayed orders to the other men to restrain the Rena and the others so that they could not interfere.

Elsword panic and couldn't muster the strength he would usually have and he was still exhausted from the fight against the Nasod King. Elsword then gritted the back of his teeth and screamed from the top of his lungs.

"Aisha! Don't go! You're our comrade you saved this floating island!"

Aisha just looked at him in the eye, Elsword then understood that she wouldn't be able to hear whatever he would say amidst the chaos and clatter of the army.

"Aisha! Please don't go! I'll protect you! I DON"T WANT TO LOSE ANYONE PRECIOUS TO ME AGAIN!"

An enchanted spear then pierced through her energy field a a cut was seen from the side of her cheek. Aisha then looked at Elsword and then to the rest of the gang, Elsword then saw Aisha's mouth moved but was unable to hear anything. He then saw Aisha remove the ring he gave to Aisha, he gave that ring to her in the past when they were still preparing to battle against the Nasod King he felt really embarrassed that he lied to her that it was a gift from the entire group to her. Aisha then threw the ring into the air and it then slowly glided to the front of Elsword.

Aisha then turned her back from the group an a dark mass spurred out from the oversized bat and a portal was formed in the atmosphere next to Aisha. It then greedily sucked everything near it, Aisha was slowly getting sucked into the portal.

Feeling desperate, Elsword flung the men restraining him into the air. He then quickly ran towards Aisha. He was then stopped by the energy field that protected her from the rain of arrows and weapons. Elsword then started to swing his sword against the shield trying to break it with brute force.

"Damn it Aisha! Armageddon Blade!"

He sword then became large and its dimensions then suddenly multiplied by a hundred times. He then swung it with great force towards the energy field blocking his way. He then saw the last glimpses of her purple hair getting sucked in completely by the portal before it disappeared creating a shockwave ten meters around it.

Elsword then knelt on the grass, letting go of his sword. He then looked up in the sky and saw a monotonous color of gray. The clouds as if in sync with Elsword's emotions started to rain down upon the battlefield.

"Why is fate so cruel to me…. Everyone whom I consider precious to me…. They are always taken away… Elesis…. Aisha…. Both of them were taken away.. by the same beings… demons…

Elsword then collapsed on the ground with tears falling down from his hollowed eyes. Eve then saw his state and created an Electron shield around him to cover him from the rain. Raven and Rena then ran up beside them when the restrainers had finally let go of them. Eve then said, "I feel irritated right now, I don't know why… it's only the loss of one human… it's not even a Nasod, so why am I feeling this…" _(Elsword: If I could go to earth, I'm so gonna punch Alternate413 for making a scene of me crying, REAL MEN DON'T CRY STUPID AUTHOR!)_

Rena then stared at Eve, she tried to move her mouth but was unable to give voice to her words. Raven instead told them, "Lets go, Aisha is gone now so let's go back and rest for a while.

Hearing this Elsword then snapped and glared at raving shouting,

"Aisha was just taken by a demon! Have you no heart to feel the loss of a comrade!?"

"I do! I've already felt the frustrations you are feeling now. I've already lost many comrades in the past"

Elsword was silenced by this and only looked at Raven. Silence filled the group the four of them unable to say anything, neither of them wanting to leave the spot where their friend was lost. In time fatigue got the best of them making them faint on the grounds.

Some men from the allied army saw this and carried the four of them back to their base in Altera where laughter and cheers where heard. All the men were drunk from their victory against the Tainted Nasods. The four of them were hailed as heroes in Altera, Elder and Ruben, though they were sound asleep from the exhaustion from the battle, their minds still wandered around the battlefield looking for their friend.

**Well this was short compared to others, ^^/**

**See you next time guys, hahaha**


End file.
